Pantheon of Twelve
At present there are 12 deities worshipped to various extents across Sepheraden. They are known as the Pantheon of Twelve, and they are: Abadar, Asmodeus, Calistria, Desna, Erastil, Gozreh, Norgorber, Pharasma, Rovagug, Sarenrae, Shelyn, and Torag. Mythology It is said that the Twelve have existed longer than the world itself, although they did not make themselves known to humanoid cultures until early in the so-called Age of Dragons (AD). One day Rovagug, known as "The Rough Beast", appeared on the material plane to wreak havoc and dominate the physical world that his counterparts were imbuing with their own wills and magics from beyond. This act of defiance led the goddess Sarenrae (known as "The Healing Flame") to follow Rovagug to the material plane in order to prevent him from destroying everything in his reign of terror. Since most of the Pantheon considered themselves above or detached from the happenings in the material world, descending and appearing physically was seen as almost criminal. Despite this, Sarenrae's lust for justice inspired several of her fellow deities to appear alongside her and assist her in her struggle against the Rough Beast. Gradually, Desna ("The Great Dreamer"), Shelyn ("The Eternal Rose"), Abadar ("The Judge of the Gods"), Torag ("The Forge Father"), Erastil ("Old Deadeye"), Gozreh ("The Wind and the Waves"), and Calistria ("The Savoured Sting") joined the Healing Flame in what seemed like a futile struggle. Pharasma ("The Lady of Graves") withheld her assistance due to her involvement in prophecies and fate, claiming that her direct involvement would upset the balance. Asmodeus ("The Prince of Darkness") delighted in observing the conflict. Norgorber ("The Grey Master"), mysterious as ever, kept to himself. Finally, when it became apparent that their aid was indeed necessary in order to stop the Rough Beast from destroying everything on the material plane, they joined Sarenrae and the others. Because of their supposed immortality, the deities were left with no way to eliminate Rovagug. However, with the support of her ten counterparts, Sarenrae was able to slice open the earth with her scimitar, opening up a huge chasm that led to the deepest depths of the world. The eleven deities then were able to fight Rovagug into the chasm, with Sarenrae delivering a final blow that sent the Rough Beast careening into the planet's core. With Asmodeus' aid, the chasm was closed, trapping Rovagug inside. It is said that this chasm closed into an ugly scar on the land, now known as "the Pit", somewhere in the Hellfever Desert, however none have ever discovered it for themselves or returned to tell of its whereabouts. After this conflict was settled, each of the Pantheon of Twelve went about their business in their own fashion, spreading their influence in Sepheraden a great deal more than before. Rovagug's evil influence during his rampage created and unleashed countless hordes of monstrous creatures on the continent, and many tribes of humanoids were caught up in the waves of evil washing across the land. Some were entirely wiped out while others resisted on their own, and in some cases members of the Pantheon assisted them. As these interactions became more frequent and for more and more different reasons, humanoids began erecting permanent homes and constructing houses of worship to these deities. Summary Below is a summary table of the Twelve, followed by specific information on each deity and more details on their respective places in present day Sepheraden: Table: Deity Summaries Abadar Individual temples to Abadar are usually large and well-decorated buildings that often double as banks or archives, and can usually be found near courthouses or other core buildings in the heart of any settlement. The First Bank of Sepheraden (managed by the local Temple of Abadar) in Sepheraden City was broken into several times in the years leading up to the 13-Year Civil War, despite being one of the most heavily guarded buildings on the continent. The first month of the year, Abadius, is named after him. Abadians celebrate Taxfest each year on 15 Gozran. Asmodeus Since individual temples to Asmodeus are outlawed, worship to the Prince of Darkness takes place in secret. Some abandoned shrines have been found to have signs of Asmodean activity in their darker and more decrepit corners. The twelfth and final month of the year, Asmith, is named after him. It is unknown if Asmodeans celebrate any unique occasions. Calistria Temples of Calistria, where they are not outlawed, act as centres for gossip and information sharing, and host numerous sacred prostitutes - therefore doubling as a sort of brothel, or in the more conservative cases, a guild of some sort. In settlements where worship of Calistria is outlawed, it is not uncommon for her to be worshipped secretly in the seedier of such establishments. In such places the formal terminology is usually abandoned in favour of unique, dramatic titles such as "Hive Queen" or "Workers" that are only used in secret. The second month of the year, Calistril, is named after her. Calistrians celebrate the Day of Debauchery each year on 6 Norgorus. *Worship of Calistria is unsanctioned in... incomplete Desna Temples of Desna are not as common within settlement walls; in most cases she is worshipped at simple roadside shrines throughout the land, or just outside city gates. In some larger settlements there are full-scale temples that double as observatories and resting places for travelers. The temple in Cardian City has a bell tower known as the Moon Tower, which hosts a sacred object known as the Bell of Mercy. This powerful magic bell is only rung during the Ritual of Stardust (9 Desnus) during a full moon, which occurs only a few times every century. This tower was completed in 469 AC, and the bell rung for the first time in 471 AC, one year before the 13-Year Civil War began. The fifth month of the year, Desnus, is named after her. Desnans also celebrate the Swallowtail Festival each year on 7 Shelus. Erastil Erastil is the personification of simplicity and traditionalism. His temples are rarely more than simple wooden houses with areas set aside for eating, sleeping and praying. The former Erastian Herald known as the Grim White Stag was struck down and beheaded in the Orc War just outside of Sepheraden City, and after the recovery of the head it was preserved and kept safe in the temple there as a sacred object. It was the removal and defilement of the head that largely sparked the 13-Year Civil War within Sepheraden City. The seventh month of the year, Erastus, is named after him. Erastians celebrate annually on two occasions: Planting Week beginning on 31 Pharast, and Archerfeast on 3 Erastus. Gozreh Gozreh's duality and relationship with the natural world led to his temples being built far from city centers, usually in more isolated locations within settlements or simply a short distance outside city walls. If there is a body of water located near a settlement it would be safe to assume that a temple to Gozreh is built on its banks. Her temples are always built out of raw materials, open to the sky and contain a pond or pool of water (sometimes linked to the river or lake the settlement is built upon). The temple in Bayford is one of the largest to Gozreh and branches out into the harbour as a part of the numerous docking sites in the mouth of the South Aeortan River as it flows into Dragonmaw Gulf. The fourth month of the year, Gozran, is named after him. Gozrans celebrate annually on two occasions: Firstbloom on 31 Pharast, and Currentseve on 7 Gozran. Norgorber Temples to Norgorber are almost never sanctioned, although they are not uncommon within [[settlements|'settlements']]. There is very little about them that would strike any passersby as religious, and therefore the term "temple" is almost never used. Terminology such as "High Priest" is abandoned, as any group of worshippers is organized more militarily and independently. Most of the time they are disguised as merchants' guilds or thieves' guilds, not unlike temples to Calistria, although certainly much less visibly. In recent decades there have been so few Norgorban sightings that many have begun to wonder whether they still exist at all, or if his worshippers are in hiding, plotting some grand and no doubt questionable event. Since the 13-Year Civil War there has been little evidence to suggest anything more than basic underhanded dealings at work, and since they keep their affairs so tightly under wraps and are so efficient at avoiding detection and capture, special efforts are no longer made by officials to uncover these "temples". The tenth month of the year, Norgorus, is named after him. It is unknown if Norgorbans celebrate any unique occasions. Pharasma Because of her portfolio, temples of Pharasma are often constructed as cathedrals and mausoleums and priests usually manage and maintain population records for the settlement they serve. It is here that it is determined (and then shared with the Sepheraden Council within the year) the population and classification of settlements. While many graveyards may exist in individual settlements, where there are temples of Pharasma, her graveyards are usually the most sizeable. The third month of the year, Pharast, is named after her. Pharasmans celebrate the Day of Bones each year on 5 Pharast. Rovagug Since few have ever openly worshipped the Rough Beast, there is little known about the practice of his worshippers. However, some orc encampments have been discovered with deep pits carved out of the land and filled with the remains of various creatures, usually a variety of humanoids, animals, and the odd large monster. Scholars believe these sites are the work of those under his influence. The ninth month of the year, Rova, is named after him. It is unknown if Rovags celebrate any unique occasions. Sarenrae Sarenrae's widespread influence has caused humanoid societies to erect temples or shrines in her honour in every known settlement. These temples are some of the largest in Sepheraden, always open-air and are frequently constructed facing the east, to capture the importance of the sun and most effectively witness the sunrise through a massive stained glass window. Flickering torches light the main halls every hour of the day so no area of the temple is never left in darkness, as if to symbolize the triumph of light (Sarenrae) over darkness (Rovagug) even at night. Services and Holy Day rituals are held outdoors, usually in a space encompassed by the building and/or nature. The Healing Flame is generally respected by all and her own followers are typically equally respective of others. When the knight order known as the Dawnbringers led the rallying for peace in the 190's AC, knights and followers of other religions joined them as well - however, these people are not always recognized as having primarily been followers of other deities and often are lazily categorized under the banner of the Dawnbringers due to their joint crusade. This has led some to feel bitterly towards Sarenrae and the Dawnbringers, even though it is more of a lazy miscommunication throughout history than a deliberate denial of the contributions of others. There have since been small conflicts initiated by those jealous or envious of her stature, despite her own insistence on equality and disapproval of being elevated above the others of the Pantheon. The sixth month of the year, Sarenith, is named after her. Sarenraens celebrate the Sunwrought Festival each year from 24-30 Sarenith. Shelyn Shelyn's worshippers are always seeking to make her temples the most outstanding architectural marvels within any given settlement, and as such the temple of Shelyn in Cardian City is now the largest and perhaps most beautiful temple in Sepheraden. There is nearly always music playing inside, and so these buildings tend to act as museums, performance halls, and are sometimes even built alongside artists' guilds. Shelyn's surprising weapon of choice, the glaive, is a cruel polearm that has more symbolic than practical value to her. In the struggle against Rovagug it is said that she defeated an army of shadow giants brought forth by the Rough Beast, and used one of their own wicked glaives to help Sarenrae force Rovagug into the Pit. Some suggest she keeps it as a symbolic comparison to a rose - not without its thorns, but beautiful in its own way. Many followers set out on quests to the Wastebreak Hills and even into Hellfever Desert to try to find other remnants of her fight with the giants, but so far none have returned successful. The eighth month of the year, Shelus, is named after her. Shelyans celebrate Crystalhue each year on 21 Shelus. Torag Another traditionalist, Torag's followers are almost always dwarven blacksmiths and so his temples are always built around a large central forge, and are kept away from residential areas to avoid disturbing the peace with the sounds of metal and rock clanging. In many cases these forges will be built into the city walls. Ironcliffe houses the oldest and most revered temple, known simply as the Father's Forge. It is here that the sacred axe-hammer, Father's Fury, was forged during the Age of Dragons (AD), and it is here that this item went missing in the years leading up to the 13-Year Civil War. Some followers believe that Torag is actually the creator of the material world and all its inhabitants, although this view is not supported or even acknowledged by many other people. The eleventh month of the year, Tora, is named after him. Toragi celebrate Hammersdown each year on 19 Tora.__FORCETOC__